Wolf Pack
by Fai Gensou
Summary: Hojo really should have thought twice before putting his latest experiment in the flu shots... Zack/Cloud, eventual Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud. wolf anthro
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Pack

By Fai Gensou

Disclaimer: There would be an FF7 remake in the smexy graphics if I owned this. I don't. End of story.

Summary: Hojo really should have thought things through more before he added his latest project to the flu shots Zack/Cloud, Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud

Wolf Pack

* * *

It was all Hojo's fault, Zack thought as he sat on his tail for the sixth time today.

It was flu season, which meant all of Shinra--including SOLDIER--had to get flu shots. SOLDIERs rarely got the flu, but they could carry it, so they had to get the vaccine too, even Sephiroth.

Therein lay the problem.

The civilian flu shots were normal. So were the majority of the Turks. It was the vaccines slated for the troopers and the SOLDIER that there was a Hojo-sized problem. Hojo had added his latest project to the flu shots, animal DNA with mako to try and induce the emergence of animal traits in humans, Tseng had said.

All Zack knew was that most of the troopers were either catatonic from the mako exposure or sedated because they were rabid from the onset of new instincts. SOLDIER wasnt faring much better. No one had mako poisoning/addiction/whatever the hell the appropriate term was or had to be sedated, but Luxiere was holed in the Science Lab because he had been unfortunate enough to get the only shot with octopus DNA.

Zack had thought he was a little clingy.

Reno had been one of the few Turks caught up in the problem, and sported fox ears and white-tipped tail. Kunsel got black panther traits, not surprising given his sneaky nature, but Zack had never really seen his friend without his helmet before.

And Zack? He lived up to his puppy nickname by gaining Nibel Wolf ears and tail, and was had started doing squats in the briefing room to keep himself from running off to investigate all the fascinating scents. And he thought the sensory explosion when he joined SOLDIER was bad.

His ears twitched has he heard the person on the other end of Tsengs phone listed off the troopers still unaccounted for. Most of the troopers who hadn't gone catatonic, when the change happened, had gone running wild, and some had left the building, so no luck containing the news of this.

Hold on a sec, Cloud's name had just been listed off as unaccounted for. "I'll look for him!!!" Zack yelled behind him as he ran out of the room, barely waiting for the door to slide open. He hit the stairs that trailed one side of the building up to the first of the card key floors, since he didn't have the patience to wait on the elevators. Zack didn't pause to stop and think about his reaction. Cloud was /_pack/_; he could be /_mate/_ if he wanted it. Sephiroth felt the same in his head, but since no one had seen him since this started

Zack had made it to the trooper barracks and was inside before he realized. He had to consciously bite back the growl that came up with the smell of Clouds scent mixed with other males, and of their scent on his foot locker. There was a lump huddled under a blanket on the bunk that had the foot locker that smelled of Cloud, and the lump was very Cloud-scented. And wolf-scented.

Zack forced himself to stop and place the Buster Sword against the wall, and take off his boots before pulling back the blanket. His brain barely noted the wolf ears and tail Cloud had gained, the same color of his hair, before it promptly went offline when Cloud yawned, blinked open his eyes, and sat up to rub himself against Zack, nuzzling his neck. /_pack_/

Zack was grinding against Cloud, pressing him into the thin mattress of the bunk, holding him in place, making sure to cover Cloud with his scent before he changed his mind. Cloud didn't seem like he would any time soon, grinding back and running hands over Zack's ears. Zack returned the motion, which elicited a purr from Cloud, an odd noise for a wolf if Zack had stopped to think about it. But Zack's brain was offline, and all that there was the drive to mark Cloud, cover him with his scent to make sure no one stole him away, driven on by the delightful way Cloud submitted to it, and returned it. The haze caused by this drive settled some when Zack came, Cloud shuddering his release under him. Zack rolled over so that they curled around each other, and begin to groom Cloud by running his free hand through his hair, until a slim hand caught his and stopped him. "Zack, why do you have wolf ears?"

* * *

Cloud had thought he was dreaming. Granted, most of his dreams involving Zack didn't involve some bizarre anthromorphic activity, but considering Cloud was by nature a pessimist--realist, he would correcthe did not have any reason to suspect this to be real.

Until he realized that the sensations were too strong to be a dream, urges to return Zack's actions far too strong to ignore. He couldn't ignore the strange shape he laid on, couldn't ignore how his ears were far too sensitive to Zack's hands--and that they were on the top of his hand. By then Cloud was too caught up in the act, too caught up in the sensations and instincts and sense of belonging to try and stop. And the look on Zack's face as he hit the edge was enough to send him over.

Cloud had thought Zack would tell him what was going on now that they were done, but Zack seemed more inclined to groom him than talk, so fighting the instinct to just lay there and let him, Cloud caught his hand and asked, "Zack, why do you have wolf ears?"

Zack shook himself, as if shaking off the distraction of instincts. "And a tail, and so do you."

"Okay, why do WE have things?"

"Hojo fucked with the flu shots, SOLDIER and most the troopers have similar things. Most of troops in Medical. Zack decided that since he couldn't groom Cloud, he would nuzzle his neck.

Now Cloud knew why Zack had the puppy nickname.

He was easily distracted.

Cloud tried to get up, but Zack growled and tightened his grip. /_mate no leave_/ Cloud growled back /_not den not safe_/--which was true; a troops' barracks was hardly a den site and far from safe, too open--but Zack wasn't listening. So Cloud fought back.

Zack was bigger and stronger with more muscle, and the angle was bad, but Cloud had grappled with the local kids since he was 5, and he would play with the Nibel wolves in the area even longer, so he knew the tricks in and out before gaining the instincts, so before Zack realized it, Cloud had rolled them off the bunk, hitting the floor hard, mouth at his neck with a hint of teeth to make the threat apparent.

Zack whined in submission, Cloud withdrawing the teeth and licking the site in apology before quickly getting up, grabbing his uniform and a knife before retreating to the bathroom. "_Stay!"_ Cloud growled before shutting the door.

Zack blinked the haziness from Cloud's presence and arousal faded enough for him to realize what Cloud had said. He was right; they really needed to get Cloud to Medical to be looked at since he wasn't catatonic or rabid. Sitting up, he felt wetness on the back of his skull where it had hit the concrete. Casting Cure and pulling his boots on, Zack found himself smiling all over, his tail wagging like crazy. His mate had teeth!

Cloud smelled the blood when he came out dressed, and inspected Zack, whimpering apology for causing the injury, Zack nuzzling him in reassurance. Cloud pulled back, "Why are most of the troopers in Medical?"

"Either mako poisoning or because they went rabid from the instincts." Zack answered.

Cloud's ears pressed against his skull. "But why am I ok?"

Zack shrugged, unable to give Cloud an answer.

The trek to Medical was uneventful, until they were right outside. A secretary was walking by when she stopped, focused on Cloud for a moment, before letting out a high-pitched squealed that sent both of their ears down on their skulls, which only seemed to enthrall her more, as she, and every other woman in earshot, glomped Cloud.

Zack got pushed out of the way as Cloud disappeared under the mass of females, which seemed to multiply as what seemed like every woman in the building converged on him. Zack thought he saw Scarlet in the mass, which was truly a frightening thought. A continuous growl rumbled in Zacks chest, and was seriously considering diving in there to pull Cloud out of there when some unspoken signal sent them scattering, leaving Cloud glassy-eyed, arms full of PHS numbers, mail addresses, baked goods, and a couple materia, which proved Scarlet or someone from Materia Research had been in the mob. One of them had apparently been thoughtful enough to leave a bag, which Zack started filling with the baked goods, tossing the numbers and addresses. Those were some pretty rare materia...

"...Zack?" Cloud asked, swaying slightly. "What was that?"

Before Zack could try to explain, for how can a male explain the creature called the fangirl, when both of their PHSs beeped, signaling new mail. Reading the mail, Zack said, "The start of your own fan club apparently."

"I thought only SOLDIERs had fan clubs?" Cloud wasnt as glassy-eyed as he had been thankfully, but he still looked queasy. The perfume had been strong, and some of the mob had been in heat or bleeding, which probably hadnt helped matters.

Zack craned his neck to see Clouds mail instead of answering. "...you're a member of my fan club?"

Cloud blushed, which seemed to tint his ears pink. "I'm a member of Silver Elite too."

And thus Head in the Clouds fan club was started, with 300 starting members.

* * *

To Be Continued...I figure out where to go next.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Pack

Chapter 2

By Fai Gensou

Disclaimer: There should be a remake. There isn't. Thus, I don't own FF7. Plus, Zack would not be dead. And Nibelheim would not happen.

Summary: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: Does anyone aside from me read these? Anyway, don't expect regular updates from me. Main reason is I'm in college. Second reason is I do things in my own time and hate doing things by a schedule.

No Angeal or Genesis; Angeal because the fact he made Zack kill him makes me angry on Zack's behalf, and Genesis is co-sharing with Hojo for the "must die for causing Nibelheim incident" so he's not in here either.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of the trip to the infirmary was uneventful, and there were no more mobbings. Upon reaching there, Zack was ambushed by several of the staff. Apparently, he DID go through several doors on the SOLDIER floor, and Tseng (who was taking charge of the whole mess since Lazard was AWOL, Sephiroth unseen since the start, and none of the other department heads cared, save Reeve, but city planning wouldn't help here) degreed he get checked out.

This caused a bit of a problem, as Zack was very intent on staying with Cloud, and thus causing problems for the staff. Problems as in growling and biting, and generally forgetting they were unenhanced. Cloud slid up to him, hands going for his ears, which distracted Zack long enough for the staff to strap him down to a gurney, one reserved for Firsts, and into the room they set aside for when SOLDIERs come in wounded and confused or berserk.

The thud Cloud heard against the door once Zack realized he wasn't there anymore made Cloud wince. Hopefully Zack wouldn't break out before he was done. Or that Zack wouldn't be confined as rabid.

"Corporal Strife? Over here please." Cloud turned to see a woman gesturing to an exam room. She was fairly short with brown hair and glasses (not Aerith, sorry guys), and oddly wasn't wearing a lab coat.

"I'm Dr. Kania. I just need to make sure you're not suffering any side-effects…beyond the obvious ones." She smiled as Cloud sat on the table, which turned to a wince as another thud was heard.

"Will that room hold Zack?" Cloud asked.

"It supposed to be able to hold Sephiroth, but he's never been in a state bad enough to test it, despite the cough professor's claims that it will." The look on her face showed what she thought of Hojo's title.

"Okay, so can you tell me what you were doing before and after you received your shot?" She asked, grabbing a clipboard and Cloud's medical file.

"I had duty when they were giving out shots, so they told us to come in after our shifts were finished. I did, and then I went back to the barracks, had a quick shower, and went to bed since I had the 5 to 11PM shift."

"No dinner?"

"I felt a little queasy, but not bad enough to throw up. I also had a headache, but I thought was because I was on duty right outside the weapons lab. There was an evening inspection" Dr. Kania winced in sympathy as she wrote. Headaches after the weapons development's inspections were a common complaint for all in the general area. Scarlet was a very shrill shrieker.

"Do you have any idea why I'm not…well…" Cloud really didn't want to ask, but better to find out if he was a freak before Hojo vanished him into the labs to be poked, probed, prodded, and pickled in mako.

"Restrained or catatonic?" He nodded.

"Well I'm thinking it's because you went to sleep pretty soon after you got the shot. You were in bed within the hour correct?" At Cloud's nod she continued. "When we sleep the brain does repair and restoration work of the body and of itself. Since you were already in 'repair mode', as it were, when Hojo's extras took hold, your brain could more readily accept the changes. Some of the troopers who had to be sedated or were catatonic have woken up, and they're fine. Well," She shrugged. "As fine as one can be with animal parts. We've found some of the missing troopers in the barracks, and they were still asleep, they're the same as you."

"Zack said some of the troopers were catatonic from mako poisoning. Shouldn't I be too, since that's why I was rejected from SOLDIER." Cloud asked.

Dr. Kania looked up from her notes. "You were told that you were too mako-sensitive?" Cloud nodded; wasn't that in his medical file?

"According to this you're within the acceptance range, a little one the low side but nothing too extreme. Who told you that?"

Cloud frowned. "Hojo's department."

She shook her head. "If you were truly mako-sensitive then we would have received a notice when you were tested for SOLDIER and we didn't. The only thing in your file is…" Dr. Kania scanned his file for something, which apparently she found when her face paled.

Cloud had a bad feeling.

"There's a code in your file. One I've only seen on those who leave Shinra for some ambiguous reason or just go missing or dead. It means Hojo had his eye on you before this happened, probably since you came to Shinra. SOLDIER Fair has too."

Cloud turned white. "What's going to happen to me and Zack?"

"Well right now, you need to tell me all the physical changes you've undergone since having the shot. Then you go calm down Fair, and the two of you will probably be like rabbits for awhile. Hojo's in deep shit with this latest stunt, since the money used for this was stolen from the company. It was tolerated, or at least unproved, before, but now it's out. Plus he lied on forms for more funds about what it would be used for. So the two of you will be fine." Another thud sounded, this one with the sound of growling. "If my colleagues decide not to dose Fair up to the gills."

"Well, I have Nibel wolf ears and tail, a patch of fur down my back, I'm more flexible, sights and sounds and smells are stronger, my incisors are sharper, and I'm craving a rare steak."

"What about mentally?"

"I feel like I have to stay in control of myself, partly since Zack isn't, and because it's not safe. It's…not the den."

Dr. Kania 'hmmed' as she finished writing. "One last thing." With that she started blushing. "Uh…you know how male canines have a know at the base of…yeah, if you just, ah, check if you haven't…yeah." She hid her face in Cloud's file. "This is so not what I went to school for." She mumbled into the paper.

Cloud turned bright red. When he had dressed this morning…afternoon, he had indeed checked. Well, he was checking to see if Hojo had done some gender bending as well, but he checked. "…No, no, it's all…normal…"

"Well then!" She looked as glad as Cloud felt that that topic was out of the way. "I'd ask to pet your ears, but I'd probably be mauled by Fair if I did, and not in the fun way." Cloud's blush returned full force with that comment. "You're free to go."

Two more thuds and a yell. "You should probably go and rescue him before they do sedate him."

* * *

Cloud retrieved Zack from the medical staff without much trouble, beyond the trouble of Zack being attached to him now, which made dragging them both back to his barrack to grab his stuff problematic. At least pretty much all of the guys who harassed him were still in medical. They already called him 'SOLDIER's bitch' after the first time Zack greeted him in the tower after the mission to Modeoheim. Cloud leaned into Zack's nearest ear and whispered, "/_soonmateden/_", which calmed Zack enough for Cloud to hand him his foot locker while he grabbed his duffel from the locker under his bed.

Cloud refused to be sad about the fact everything he owned fit into a duffel and a half-empty foot locker.

Getting to Zack's apartment was easier then the trip from medical to the barrack, since Zack couldn't re-attach himself while holding Cloud's foot locker. Cloud even let himself daydream about what would happen when they got there. Cloud had had a huge crush on Zack since they meet; Sephiroth might have been what Cloud dreamed of being, but Zack was the person he wished he was, cheerful and confident and open.

The daydream ended once they were inside Zack's place, and Cloud smelled Him. Sephiroth. Zack dropped the foot locker, and looked thrown between staying put and running to the bedroom where Sephiroth hid, so Cloud chose for him. "Go."

Zack bolted, shedding, or rather shredding, his clothes as he went, the bedroom door still open a crack once he was through.

Cloud couldn't stop his ears from drooping as he tidied up the remains of Zack's clothes. The boots were still intact so they went by the door. Cloud stripped himself, taking the time to fold each piece as if there was an inspection of his folding coming. Eyes focused on the floor, he went to the bedroom door, took a deep breath and slipped inside.

Cloud dropped to all fours once he shut the door, crawling over to the nest Sephiroth had apparently made out of every cushion, pillow, and blanket in the apartment, where Sephiroth and Zack were curled up. He didn't look up as he heard Zack almost breathe his name.

Too slowly and yet too fast, Cloud was in front of Sephiroth. Not meeting either's eyes, he laid on his back, spreading his legs and pulling them back, so he was exposed before Sephiroth. He tilted his head far enough to bare his neck completely, and closed his eyes.

And Cloud waited for Sephiroth to chose. Chose whether to accept him or reject him.

* * *

To Be Continued….

Before anyone decides to kill me, A. I planned this ending since I had this story idea B. I'm not the only one who is this cruel C. Next chapter gonna go more explicit, and I need to figure out how much I can put in the FF dot net posting without my account getting deleted or something. I have too many stories on favorites to risk that. I do know that the full version will be on my Live Journal, whose link is on my profile.

……..If it helps, I'm as anxious about the cliffhanger as you are. (goes and hides anyway)


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Pack

Chapter 3

By Fai Gensou

Disclaimer: Zack did not die. You hear me? He. Didn't. Die. Neither did Aerith. End of story. Oh if only it were true….

Author's Note: I'm home from college now, which means I've been enjoying all that comes with it. Like free food, my own bed, no one running in the halls or talking outside my door when I'm trying to go to bed… However, with parental oversight a possibility, this makes writing yaoi a touch difficult. But I won't lie; I've been distracted by Final Fantasy X International and Gundam Wing. So it's not entirely that…

For those reading this on LJ, this is my first posted lemon, so please be kind.

Chapter 3

Sephiroth had retreated to Zack's apartment partly out of lack of elsewhere to go (he KNEW Hojo had his own apartment wired, since regardless of how many cameras and microphones Sephiroth pulled out, they kept being replaced), and partly out of a vague sense of /_pack_/. Angeal and Genesis were the only people he had really been close to, but Genesis was gone and Angeal was dead, but Zack had been Angeal's pup, so Zack was sort of /_pack_/. At least as far as Sephiroth was concerned.

Once Sephiroth had gotten there, it hadn't quite felt right, which lead Sephiroth into taking every pillow, blanket, mattress, and bean bag chair (this was Zack, after all), and creating a nest in a corner of Zack's bedroom, the box frame moved into the spare room. Sephiroth curled up in it, facing the some-what open door and breathed in Zack's scent. Oddly enough (as far as Sephiroth thought), it seemed to calm and relax, a sensation he generally didn't feel outside of Hojo's lab involving very large and long needles.

Needless to say the lack of those things made Sephiroth more accepting of the sensation.

Sephiroth wasn't sure how long he had been there when he heard Zack and another voice out in the hall and the door to Zack's apartment opened. After the voice told Zack to go, Zack was suddenly in the room, practically ripping his clothes off before glomping Sephiroth in the nest, scenting him and rubbing his own on him. Sephiroth returned the actions, covering Zack with his scent while analyzing the scent of the other that clung to Zack. For some reason it remind him of chocobos and mountains.

Before Sephiroth could ask Zack about who the scent belonged to, the source of the scent walked into the room. Or rather, walked through the door, then got down on all fours and crawled towards them. "Cloud…" Zack whispered.

Once the boy reached the front of the nest, he lay on his back, pulling his heels to meet his hips, arms and hands flat on the floor, and bared his throat, submitting to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth crept out of the nest and Zack's arms, sniffing his way up his body. He-Cloud, Zack had said-smelled like Zack, and Zack's arousal. As Sephiroth reached Cloud's face, he realized why the boy had seemed familiar. Hojo, when Sephiroth had stalked his way to the lab to demand an explanation, had had his file out, marked for "Further Experimentation". Hojo always did like the pretty ones.

It was then that Cloud opened his eyes, and Sephiroth was startled by the look in them, and not much startled him.

Cloud didn't expect Sephiroth to accept him, no matter how much he wanted to be. And he didn't expect Zack to intervene if Sephiroth did reject him in the harshest of terms. It…unsettled Sephiroth, as much as he would rather not admit, as he lived wanting anything more than what Hojo and Shinra made him, but never expecting that anything more.

Maybe he should have thanked that bastard before…

Squashing that thought, as Hojo is and was never deserving of gratitude, Sephiroth made his choice.

(Be glad I'm not mean)

Cloud wasn't quite sure what happened. One minute he had dared to open his eyes, hoping for at least some hint for the unreadable man about what his fate would be, and the next he was sandwiched between Zack and Sephiroth, the former at his back and the latter at his front, both marking him with their scent and determined to move on to other things (as far as Zack concerned anyway). The speed at the position shift had made Cloud a little dizzy, but he couldn't quite believe the turnout, so he whispered "Want me? Both of you?"

Zack just yipped, nipping an ear in a toothless bite, as if reprimanding Cloud for asking what Zack probably thought was a stupid question. Sephiroth, on the other hand, cupped a hand on his cheek, and answered, "If you'll have me," which sounded far too sad and lonely to be coming from Sephiroth, and Cloud was kissing him before he fully realized he had crossed the distance, intent on chasing the look from his face. Zack decided to molest the ear he had nipped before, and Cloud moaned as he found a particularly sensitive spot, breaking the kiss as Sephiroth moved his mouth to Cloud's neck, hands wrapping around both of them to stroke Zack's patch of fur on his back.

* * *

(See my LJ for lemon)

* * *

The unspoken between Sephiroth and Zack was that Cloud brought out protective instincts in full force, both moving to groom him once they recovered. Cloud was still slightly dazed when they finished, and between them it was agreed that they should give their little mate a break, and turned attentions to each other for grooming, and once that was done, to more…pleasurable things. Both sought to cement the bond with each other the way they had with Cloud, and the heavy scent of sex and arousal played no little part in it.

Cloud came back to reality to see his mates making out, with no small amount of groping between the two. He watched for a bit, as it was very pretty, silver and ivory against onyx and copper in a dominance play they hadn't engaged in with him, but he was starting to feel a little left out. But he knew how to get their attention.

* * *

(See LJ for lemon)

* * *

This time Cloud made a more active attempt to be involved with the post-coital grooming, but eventually gave up, letting the caresses lull him into a light doze. He was dimly aware of someone chuckling, footsteps leaving, and the distant sound of running water. Yawning, he cuddled up against Sephiroth, reaching up briefly to lick his chin before settling back down on his chest. Cloud whimpered as Zack gave him the once-over with a wet wash cloth with a towel chaser. Unspoken agreement put Cloud in the middle, the most protected and warmest spot, Zack sprawling over both Cloud and Sephiroth while Cloud curled up on Sephiroth's chest, an arm of Sephiroth's snaking out to wrap around Zack.

Before completely drifting off, Cloud let out _/matespackmine_/, something reciprocated by the two of them.

No one noticed that Zack and Cloud had curled up on Sephiroth's left side, his dominant side. Although he was perfectly capable with a sword in both hands (Hojo's training wouldn't let his 'perfect' specimen be anything but ambidextrous), it still spoke of how Sephiroth subconsciously trusted both Zack and Cloud to let them sleep on his sword hand.

End of Chapter 3

I'll admit the second lemon probably would have gotten by on Fanfiction, but I have over a thousand stories on my favorites list. I am not finding all of them again. I'm not quite sure how to end this, but I'll figure it out somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Pack

By Fai Gensou

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned FF7? My fanfiction would be reality. Or at least, all the bad things in the game wouldn't have happened.

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't think this would be as popular as it is, based off all the people putting this on favorites or alert. But reviews are better, as I'm sure most would agree with me. Still no job…I miss my old one…even if it means being at a desk from 7 am to 4 pm…but it paid good and I was counting on that money for books and stuff I wanted to do. Sigh. At least they paid me for my annual leave…now if only they hadn't taken half of it in taxes.

To get to the lemons go to my profile page and click on the Homepage link near the top. That will take you to LiveJournal where the lemons are.

Nov. 8 2010: I've been very, very, VERY merrily distracted by the latest Kingdom Hearts games, Birth by Sleep and Re:coded…and not so merrily distracted by college. It's hard to write yaoi when between antidepressants and birth control pills you only feel urges like that only every 3 months…

Oct. 16 2011: Yes, I've been bad and hadn't updated. I was gonna have a bonding scene between Cloud and Sephiroth, but it wasn't working, so I'll skip to the epilogue. Basically they had sex. Plus I lost my livejournal info so no nookie in this one. This is gonna be more a summary for now. One day I might go back and make it a proper chapter, but right now my head and heart isn't in it, but I don't want leave you all hanging

Epilogue

It was almost deceptively easy how everything slid back into normal. Cloud beat up half the changed troopers to prove his dominance. Sephiroth took control of SOLDIER and promptly handed it off to a committee of various members to deal with the paperwork. Cloud beats up Genesis at Nibelheim. Aerith didn't mind being dumped, so long as she got plenty of pictures.

There was plenty of sex. And things were alright.


End file.
